


Should Have Had Our Own Security

by ellaaa25



Series: Should Have Had Our Own Security [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Football | Soccer, National Women's Soccer League, Newly weds, but assholes get punched, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Clarke is watching her wife play soccer in the NWSL for the Boston Breakers when she is approached by a man.





	Should Have Had Our Own Security

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from study and didn't want to get into Runners of Azgeda before exams, so here is a one-shot. 
> 
> I do not own the 100.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ellaaa25 xoxoxo

“Ref, are you blind?! How is that not a foul? She took out her legs! What is wrong with you?”

Finn was watching this cute blonde scream at the referee. Sure, he was meant to be watching the game with his new girlfriend, but come on. The blonde was stacked up top but still fit, his dreams were filled with girls like her. His ex from a few years back had been similar, but she left him because apparently making out with other girls was cheating. How was he supposed to know she was going to be there? Raven had completely over reacted and dumped him. They had been together for 6 weeks and she hadn’t slept with him, introduced him to her friends or anything. Why was he expected to wait for her? He had been fooling around with other girls the whole time they were together, she just didn’t know.

Finn made his way down to the fence were the girl was standing, wanting to make conversation and get in her pants before the match ended. There was still more than half the game to go, plenty of time for a quickie in the bathrooms.

“Hey beautiful. I’m Finn.” Finn spoke to the girl as soon as she was within hearing range, wanting her attention. He was not happy when she barely spared him a glance before going back to watching the match and yelling at the referee.

Finn was getting frustrated. No girl ignores him. He moved closer.“I said, hey beautiful. Having a nice night?”

The blonde turned to him with fire in her eyes. “I was before you started talking.” With that she turned back to the game.

Finn attempted to turn up the charm. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. Beautiful girls like you shouldn’t be so mean. You should be with the beautiful guys like me to have some fun. I bet you don’t even know what is happening in the game. Tell me your name sweetheart, and I will get you to scream out mine all night long.”

The blonde looked revolted and ill at the words coming out of the creeps mouth. If he knew who she was and who she was married to, he wouldn’t be coming near her with a bullet proof vest on. She had subtly texted her friends Raven and Octavia who were getting more snacks to hurry up and get back when he first approached her. She needed another person here to get him to back off. She was regretting not sitting in the family box right now. “Look, I don’t care who the hell you are, I am not interested and never will be. Now leave before my friends get back and they kick your arse.” Raven and Octavia may be little, but they came with big boyfriends so that was good.

Finn was already frustrated at the girls rebuttal, but her threat of getting her friends over to kick his arse pushed him from frustrated to pissed off. “Look here, _sweetheart_. You don’t talk to me that way. You should know better. Now you are going to come with me and were going to have some fun.” He was attempting to drag her away when some security showed up. Apparently, someone in the crowd had noticed the confrontation and alerted the authorities. A few beefed-up men grab Finn and pulled him off of the woman while another went over and comforted her. Finn was taken back to his seat, where his girlfriend quickly dumped Finn and her drinks in Finn’s lap before storming off with her friends. The security guards would stay near the man for the rest of the match, while their colleague only left the woman when her friends returned. The four were concerned, but only one recognised the man. She quietly informed her friends of who he was and that made them all want to beat up on him. They let it go and made it to half time with no problems.

“Clarke, remind me why this was a good idea again? We could have been up in the box with the other family members and avoided all this crap with Raven’s ex.” Octavia asked.

“I know, but this way we are closer to the action and I can see her better. As soon as the game is over or anything happens, she can come right here so much quicker than if we were in a box.” Clarke explained.

Raven agreed with Octavia. “I get you guys have only been married for 3 months, but you have been together since you were 14. That is 10 years. The honeymoon stage should be well and truly over by now.” Lincoln and Bellamy agreed with their girlfriends, but to be perfectly honest, Clarke scared them a little bit so they stayed quiet.

“And when you guys get married, you can get out of the honeymoon stage so fast, it will be like you were never there. Lexa and I on the other hand, will drag it out as long as possible.”

Raven and Octavia grumbled a bit longer, but started cheering when the teams made their way out onto the field for the second half of the match. Lexa was the right winger and this half she would be right in front of the group of friends. They knew that they were in for a half of Clarke yelling loudly at everything that happened in the soccer game, while they cheered on Lexa a bit more calmly. Clarke has been known to threaten people who attack her wife, and Lexa was the same, so in a game where Lexa was generally fouled a dozen or so times, Clarke could get a bit enthusiastic with her threats.

With Lexa’s team 2 goals ahead when the half started, the crowd were expecting a few more goals from them. 5 minutes into the half, Lexa got on the end of a cross from her teammate and volleyed it home to give them a three-goal advantage with 40 minutes to play. The celebration with her team mates was nice, but the best part was when she ran over to Clarke and gave her a quick kiss in celebration, as was their tradition when Clarke could sit in the stands and not in the families box.

The game continued for another 10 minutes before Lexa scored again. This time, the shot from outside the box beat the keeper in top left corner. The crowd went wild and Lexa and her teammates made their way over to Clarkes section of the crowd, celebrating with them while Lexa and Clarke embraced again. Lexa was running back to her position so the game could restart when all hell broke loose in the stands.

Finn had not been successful in reigning in his temper, and it only got worse when he saw the blonde with his ex-girlfriend. The easy way they got along made him angry. When the game started and she was once again watching the game and yelling at the ref, but still spoke with her friends. All he could think was ‘if she can talk to them while watching the game she could talk to me’ but he was well aware of the security still watching him. When the brunette scored the goal and celebrated with the blondes group, he must have been seeing things because he thought they kissed. But there was no way in hell two girls that hot were gay. This did nothing to help his mood and he got up and started pacing. When the brunette scored again, he watched as she went over to the blonde and kissed her again.

Finn lost it and stormed towards the group yelling obscenities and attracting a lot of attention, including securities and the players on the field. Lexa ran back over to her wife and watched as security dragged the screaming man out of the stadium. She checked with her wife that she was okay, before re-joining the players and restarting the match.

Lexa was substituted with 10 minutes left in the game to big cheers from the crowd. She had scored two of the teams four goals and played spectacularly well.

Lexa didn’t linger in the change rooms with her team mates after the game, eager to find her wife and ensure everything was okay. She met Clarke and the other four before walking to their cars. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln had come in one car, while Clarke and Lexa had come earlier and parked in a different area. They separated after walking the four of them to their car as it was on the way, before continuing on to their own.

Clarke and Lexa were talking quietly, and being what Raven would call ‘lovey-dovey’ with each other as they walked to their car. They were putting their things in the boot when they interrupted by a drunk man yelling at them. Clarke recognised him as Finn, the dickhead who got kicked out earlier and cheated on Raven. Lexa quickly pushed Clarke in the car and locked it before Finn got there. Clarke watched on in horror as the drunk man approached her wife with venom in his eyes and alcohol in his veins. He began to raise his arms and yell some more when Lexa struck out with her right hand punched him in the face, knocking him out with one hit. Clarke was screaming in the car and Lexa calmly made her way into the driver’s seat and drove them away from the scene. When they were far enough away, Lexa called the stadium and alerted them to what had happened and to call the police. Her and Clarke then spent the next few minutes just holding each other, needing the reassurance of the others presence.

“Are you okay, Clarke?”

“Am I okay? You just punched someone! I should be asking you that.”

“I am fine love. Doesn’t even hurt.”

Clarke was still worried. “Are you going to get in trouble?”

“No love. I may get some backlash from my parents for not having security with us at all times and you may get some for not sitting in the box, but the team will be fine with it and the cops won’t press charges. He started it and threatened us both.” Lexa explained.

“It doesn’t hurt that your parents are who they are.”

“Very true, but they have never gotten me out of trouble before. It may have helped being the only daughter of Indra and Gustus Woods, but it was not the only reason why.”

Clarke scoffed. “Yea, and being the sole heir to Woods Industries doesn’t hurt either. They donate how much each year to the police force? 2 million? 3?”

Lexa laughed, “Okay, I get your point. And it isn’t like your parents aren’t big deals either. Head of General Surgery at Boston Hospital and Dean of Engineering at MIT.”

“Yea sure. You are the big soccer star.” Clarke countered.

“And you, my love, are being touted as the biggest thing in the East Coast art world, let alone Boston.” Lexa responded, knowing that if she got Clarke flustered enough she would let her worries go and relax.

“Fine, if you say so. You are sure we won’t get in trouble?”

“100%”

“Okay good. Lets go home. You have done some very, very attractive things tonight, and I think you need to be rewarded.” Clarke teased her wife.

Lexa quickly put her car in gear and started their journey home, both eager to start their night together and the incident with Finn was long forgotten by morning.

Finn woke the next morning in the drunk tank at the local police station when an officer through a newspaper at him. The cops had a good laugh watching his face pale as he read the article on the front page.

MAN ASSAULTS WOODS HEIRESS

_A local man, Finn Collins, assaulted star of Boston’s women soccer team Lexa Griffin-Woods and her wife, Clarke Griffin-Woods. He had approached Clarke during her wife’s match multiple times and attempted to drag her away. Security intervened and separated him from Clarke. In the second half he went on an offensive and loud rant while attempting to attack her and her friends after the second goal of the half. He was then escorted from the stadium. After the match, he drunkenly approached them in the car park. Lexa ensured her wife was safe in the car before locking it. When Collins approached aggressively, Lexa ensured he didn’t have a chance to attack more than once and knocked him out with one punch. Lexa called the stadium and alerted them to the situation before driving herself and her wife home. A statement from the Woods family reads as follows:_

_‘We are glad our daughters are both safe and unharmed after this incident. We will be pursuing legal action against the man and intend to have the book thrown at him. He was heard slinging messages of hate at the match and that is not tolerable in today’s society. Our family is safe, but other families may not be if an example is not made.’_

_There is no direct statement from Clarke or Lexa Griffin-Woods. We wish them all the best after this ordeal._

Clarke and Lexa were having a lazy day with family and friends and not answering any questions about the incident. They had everything they needed in that moment, but had big plans for their future. Ones that did not involve arseholes who thought they were better than everybody else.


End file.
